The invention relates to a device for the recording and reproduction of X-ray pictures, employing a layer of amorphous selenium which is disposed in a suitable housing.
To improve the picture quality and contrast of a recording of X-ray pictures, in comparison to the conventional photographic plates, it is already known to utilize the so-called "xero-radiography" process in which the X-rays hit a layer of amorphous selenium having a high dark resistance which is already charged prior to the exposure. The X-ray quanta produce high-speed photo-electrons in the selenium which, in turn, produce electron-hole pairs, as result of which a breaking down of charge occurs. Such layer is developed by dusting with a cloud of powder, for example, consisting of toner particles, whereupon the toner image is transferred by an electric field to an applied paper and is fixed by suitable thermal treatment.
It will be apparent from such a complicated development process that only low image production rates can be achieved and a radioscopic process in the form of series investigations is out of the question.